


just the way you should

by rockthecliche



Series: Armageddon Pteradon [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockthecliche/pseuds/rockthecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's something to be said about breaking up with someone by song."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the way you should

**Author's Note:**

> During a drabble request, Pippa gave me the pairing, and I randomly associated a song with it. This is the outcome.

There’s something to be said about breaking up with someone by song. Ryo, personally, tends to think that it’s actually somewhat _creative_ , unlike the hordes of people going around breaking up via text messages or, worse yet, Facebook statuses. But there’s a part of him deep down that knows that he’s just coming up with something to make himself feel better about it all.

How does one tell the person they love – that they _still_ love, even – that they’re too good to be in a relationship with?

It’s scary sometimes, this thing he has with Massu. Maybe it’s his shitty past with significant others talking here, but he’s used to being driven insane by them. He’s used to being cheated on, his phone calls being ignored, getting into fights at the drop of a hat. He revels in the temperamental, the urge to fight – maybe it’s because he’s used to it, but he can’t deny that part of it is that it’s just more interesting to have a relationship that’s practically falling apart at its inception.

But Massu is and does none of those things. Massu is calm, collected, relies on sweet gestures and actions to get across how he’s feeling. He doesn’t think twice when Ryo rather heatedly insists he needs a night out with the boys. He insists on taking care of Ryo when he’s feeling even a little bit sickly. He loves Ryo the way a lover should, theoretically, love. He loves Ryo completely and without hesitation. Massu is overwhelmingly _good_ …and even Ryo’s ego thinks he could do better.

Or Ryo wants his old whirlwind romances back.

The song is slipped into a giant pile of songs that they’ve all taken the time to write individually, songs about anything and everything. Shige dutifully makes copies of each song and hands them out to each of them in their color-coded folders. They play through their set for a gig that weekend then go home, expected to go through the songs when they can in the next few days.

He doesn’t hear from Massu. At practice the next week, Massu doesn’t even look at him once throughout the entire three hour period. Somewhere inside him twinges a little, and Ryo starts to think that maybe he made a really bad choice.


End file.
